


Extermination

by 0_Alexx_0



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: #Alastor, #Hazbin Hotel, #Husk, #Husk fucking dies, #Niffty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Alexx_0/pseuds/0_Alexx_0
Summary: Husk forgets it's Extermination Day. Dun dun duuuuun.
Kudos: 8





	Extermination

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site! My main tho is deviantart.com/ethgoesboomandfnaf 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!!!

Where was everyone? 

Husk thought to himself as he flew back towards the hotel, beer bottles he’d lied were for the bar back at the increasingly infamous establishment: “The Happy Hotel”. Okay, well, maybe it wasn’t a total lie—he was saving two bottles The streets of Pentagram City were incredibly silent with only the beating of his large, feathered wings breaking the stillness in the air. Was it a holiday? No. What holidays were there in hell? Maybe Alastor or Vox or some other overlords were busy fighting each other and everyone had gathered around to watch. 

Husk looked around, searching for any signs of dark magic or maybe a poor soul who was caught in the crossfire and was flung halfway across the city, but he didn’t see nor hear anything like that. Something didn’t feel right. The cat landed semi-graceful on his feet, still looking around with a deep sense of unease in his chest before taking a deep breath and sighing, trying to shake off the feeling. 

“ _Fuck…now yer gettin’ paranoid_ ,” Husk thought as he forced himself to walk. “ _Everyone’s probably doin’ some shit on the other side of the city. If anything happened, Alastor would’ve told me_.” 

But what if Al decided _not_ to tell Husk? What if the overlord who also just-so-happened to be…well… _kinda_ happened to be Husk’s friend, just stood by and watched as something happened? That definitely wouldn’t be unlike the demon to do that. Husk had watched Alastor walk past seemingly hundreds of demons he’d slaughtered just for _fun_ , all the while smiling down at their mangled, bloodied pulps almost as if it was fucking _funny_. Hell, Al had even left a severed hand with a finger missing at the bar back at the hotel as a sick prank afterwards. 

Husk didn’t wanna know what happened to the missing finger, and frankly, he was fine with that. 

Oh, and the hand was quickly disposed of, too. 

Pulling Husk out of his thoughts and concerns was a large shadow passing over. When he looked up, though, he couldn’t see anything. He was almost relieved to have seen the shadow, because that meant someone else was out as well. Soon he passed by a radio store, which wasn’t surprising since Husk was cutting through Alastor’s turf and there were a shit-ton of those stores here—you wouldn’t find a TV even if you tried. Through the glass, he could hear Al’s voice coming through the devices, but the cat couldn’t understand what he was saying, so, he stopped and pressed an ear against the glass.

_“…Exterm-…stay inside…more hours…this is Alastor, the Radio Demon, signing off for now!”_

Although Husk couldn’t understand 99% of what his friend had said, there’s no way he could not hear the last part since that’s what Al said every single time he finished one of his radio-shows. What did he mean by “stay inside” though? And why did he sound so serious?

All of Husk’s instincts were screaming at him to get back to the hotel and to get back there fast. 

Gripping the bottles of beer tighter, Husk started flying again—not too fast because, well, he wasn’t very good at steering and didn’t want to hurt himself, but definitely not too slow either so he could get to the hotel ASAP. Screw the idea that everyone was on the other side of Pentagram City—that couldn’t be true in the slightest.

Passing the clocktower, Husk glanced up at it. The countdown to the Extermination was gone, and in its place was a ‘0’. That meant the Extermination was _today_ , and Husk was outside in the open for all the Exterminators to see.   
Ooooh boy, how he wished he’d hung up that calendar already. 

A spear missed his head by mere inches before getting stuck in a nearby building. He gasped, looking behind him at where the spear came from. An Exterminator, its eyes narrowed and focused on Husk, whistling shrilly to make the spear come back. 

Husk gasped and swooped down, trying desperately to lose the angel.

Pssh, “ _angel_ ”, what a bunch of BS. You didn’t catch any demons going into Heaven every year to kill off souls up there.

He’d seen demons get killed by these assholes before, and it was sickeningly gruesome. 

Husk had never been more scared. Not when he was alive, not when he was dead. Not ever. He was not dying today. He wasn’t dying any time soon. Not if he could help it. He swooped up right before slamming headfirst into a building. The Exterminator, though, wasn’t so lucky. Husk chuckled to himself, looking behind him. “Dumbass!” he shouted. “How d’you like it?! You stupid piece o’—,”

He looked back in front of himself, suddenly slowing down as four Exterminators surrounded him. 

“… _Shit_ ,” 

The beings made hissed, laughing noises as Husk realized he was trapped. Maybe he shouldn’t have spoken so soon. No, what was he thinking?! He’d been in fights before, he knew how to handle himself!   
A deep growl came out of his throat, his fur standing on end as well as his feathers to make himself look bigger. His claws came out as well and he bared his teeth, all the while glaring at the Exterminators around him. “Y’want me? Well,” Husker grinned, purposely teasing them, daring them to attack. 

_“Come and get me.”_

Of course, the Exterminators took up the offer, and all at once charged at the old demon. At the last second, Husk dropped, causing the angels to slam into eachother, which, didn’t hurt them in the slightest—but it enraged them, and you do NOT want to see an infuriated angel. 

Husk darted off as fast as he could, glancing behind him periodically. The Exterminators were hot on his trail. Whenever he thought he’d lost them, they’d always find him again, and he was getting tired. Not even just tired of running, well, flying from them, but getting physically tired, which wasn’t good. 

“Just a little more—just a little fucking more-!” he urged himself to keep going, flapping his enormous wings harder and harder. Husk was practically gasping for air at this point. He wanted to take a break, but he couldn’t. If he landed now he wouldn’t be able to get himself back up. 

Why the hell did he have to die so old?

After being the reason the four Exterminators slammed into another building, Husk did the one thing he shouldn’t have even considered doing—he stopped flying away. He flew in place, looking back to make sure that they were actually done flying after him this time. 

Husk was quite proud of himself for lasting as long as he did. Other demons usually wouldn’t have made it nearly as far as he had—meaning that their heads would’ve most likely been on the heads of Angelic spears a long-ass time ago. The satisfied smirk Husker wore quickly faded as the one remaining Exterminator out of the quadruplets flew over the building directly at Husk, slamming him into a rooftop and also smashing the beer bottles Husk had forgotten he was carrying this whole time. 

He was so tired, struggling and clawing at the being as much as he could to escape, but the angel was pinning him down like he was Niffty’s size. Husk just couldn’t fight anymore. He was gasping for air, even more so now that the angel had its hand clenched around the cat’s throat, constricting it. More Exterminators gathered around, sensing their fellow killer had caught prey. Husk squeezed his eyes shut, barely managing to choke out a sob. He knew when he was beat.

While Husk thrashed and screamed, blood, gallons and gallons of it, mixed with broken glass and beer, and soon...

...all was silent. 


End file.
